Conventionally, in vehicles such as hybrid automobiles and electric automobiles, a shield conductor having a shield function is used when interconnecting devices such as inverters and motors, and a known example of a shield conductor is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This shield conductor includes multiple electrical wires and a tubular shield means that encloses all of the electrical wires, and the shield means is configured such that a connection pipe, a tubular braided member, and a shield shell are connected to both ends of a metal pipe in the stated order. When the shield shells located at the two end portions of the shield means are fixed to shield cases in which devices such as an inverter are accommodated, the entire circumference of the electrical wires connecting the devices can be enclosed by the shield shells.